Calendar, SURGE, Chapel Hill NC
Hello peace and justice friends, Here pasted below is an update on SURGE events and organization. Do check out the website (www.surgenetwork.org) as it has new opportunities of jobs, internships, and fellowships; details on upcoming events in the events calendar; the office library database of 250+ available books and videos; and general progress reports on the growing network of more than 1,000 folks at 100+ campuses. We will have our annual report available by the end of next week for anyone interested, and any tax-deductible donations to help keep the progress going would be appreciated (sent to: P.O. Box 1188, Chapel Hill, NC 27514) Keep up the great work everyone, and we'll see what we can achieve together! Onwards, Dennis Markatos-Soriano ------------------------------------------------------- **SURGE Triangle Fall 2005 Calendar** Here are some of the peace and justice events that we are currently sponsoring, cosponsoring, and supporting this Fall (for more information, feel free to check out the events calendar at www.surgenetwork.org or contact us at surgenc@yahoo.com 960-6886) There will surely be omissions and mistakes - so all help in identifying those would be appreciated. August 18th , 2 events: 7pm There will be a celebration and benefit event for the Farm Labor Organizing Committee, Triangle Jobs with Justice, and the National Farm Worker Ministry August 18th at 7pm at the Immaculate Conception Catholic Church (810 W. Chapel Hill Street, Durham). Recently FLOC won the right to organize most of the state's farmworkers and UNITE-HERE just won the right to have a card check for unionization at Durham's Angelica plant. There are also ongoing campaigns such as unionizing UNC's dining halls, repealing anti-union state laws, and UFCW organizing at a hog processing plant in Tar Heel. Gail Phares will receive the first annual Global Activist Award, there will be a raffle (art work, FLOC stuff, tentative set of tires, etc.), a reception, and updates. Please RSVP Nick Wood at 919-616-0889 or trianglejwj@riseup.net. 7pm The first meeting for the Chapel Hill/ Carrboro Area Progressive Documentary Project Team will be held: Chapel Hill Town Hall more info:www.ncprogdoc.org We will be discussing the North Carolina Progressive Documentary Project, and kick starting the Chapel Hill/ Carrboro research, interview and filming team. If you are interested in adding creative ideas and input on how to best represent our progressive community, interviewing fellow progressives and progressive groups in the area, filming local events and actions, being interviewed, or just want more information on this project, join us Thursday, Aug 18th at 7pm at the Chapel Hill Town Hall. For more information check out www.ncprogdoc.org or email katianwitchger@gmail.com. Sat, Sept 10 – 9am-3pm UN at 60 Conference at Exploris Museum September 13 , 7pm Chapel Hill Town Hall Forum on “How We Can Get Out of Iraq” featuring Sarah Shields (UNC-CH History Professor), Lou Plummer (Military Families Speak Out), Ajamu Dillahunt (Black Workers for Justice), & Bridgette Burge (Counter Recruitment worker). Organized by Internationalist Books, Code Pink, members of the NC Peace & Justice Coalition, the Orange County Peace Coalition, and many other great individuals and groups. Saturday, September 17 (2 events) 1-5pm Really Really Free Market at the Carrboro Town Commons near Main & Weaver St intersection 4-7pm SURGE House Party Fundraiser "Building a Sustainable Community", probably $20 or more donation recommended to attend, RSVP to surgenc@yahoo.com 960-6886 September 19-23 will be Energy Independence Week organized by a great collaborative of organizations, stay tuned for more details than the below: 7-8:30 PM Tuesday, September 20, 2005: at Chapel Hill Public Library off Estes Drive near East Franklin Street, Chapel Hill On Tuesday, September 20th, we will hold our solar meet-up - a gathering open to the public set up to facilitate education, innovation, and implementation toward more solar energy use in our area. Organized by SURGE and the Town of Chapel Hill solar committee along with support from the NC Solar Center, we will focus this solar meet-up on a local strategy in the effort to stabilize global warming called CRed, and how solar can help in the process. The meet-up will feature a presentation by the Director of UNC's Carolina Environmental Program - Professor Douglas Crawford-Brown. We hope potential solar customers and interested people will come out to discuss how we can push environmental responsibility through solar and other renewables coupled with further energy and fuel efficiency. Location: Chapel Hill Public Library Off Estes Drive near East Franklin Street, Chapel Hill September 19-20, 2005 , REGIONAL WIND SUMMIT McKimmon Center , NC State University 1101Gorman Street , Raleigh, NC The 2005 Wind Summit is a collaborative effort among Wind Working Group states, from Pennsylvania to Florida, to learn from national experts on the most current and pressing topics related to wind power today. Discussing wind development is important to the Southeast and Mid-Atlantic regions because a significant amount of untapped wind resources exist that can simultaneously provide economic, environmental, and energy stability. Topics covered at this Summit include: * Economics of Wind Power * Regional Development: Feasibility, Potential, and Current Projects. * Permitting and Environmental Considerations, * Utility Wind: Economics, Integration, and Operating Impacts * Off-Shore, and Small Wind Technical Sessions Sponsored by: * NC State Energy Office * North Carolina Solar Center at NC State University * The Appalachian State University Energy Center * James Madison University * Virginia Department of Mines, Minerals and Energy * The US Department of Energy’s Wind Powering America Program Contact Cole McVey of the ASU Energy Center at mcveylc@appstate.edu, or contact Beth Mast at NC Solar Center, beth_mast@ncsu.edu. September 21, 2005 , 8:30 AM – 3:00 PM THE END OF OIL BEGINNING NOW McKimmon Center , NC State University , 1101 Gorman Street , Raleigh, NC The workshop will cover several transportation related topics including biofuels (ethanol and biodiesel), hybrid electric technology, and engine idle reduction opportunities. A Ride n Drive will offer participants a chance to try out advanced technology vehicles. Luncheon keynote speaker Paul Roberts, author of “The End of Oil” examines the effects of the impending drop in oil supplies and resulting steep rises in oil prices. In his best selling book, The End of Oil, (http://the-end-of-oil.com), Roberts examines the history of energy use, the current state of alternative transportation technologies, and the effect of energy policy on national security and foreign relations. Sponsored by: * Wake Technical Community College * Triangle Clean Cities /Triangle J Council of Governments * NC Solar Center and NC State University * NC State Energy Office Contact Anne Tazewell of the NC Solar Center at anne_tazewell@ncsu.edu or call 919-513-7831. SUMMIT OF COLLEGES FOR SUSTAINABILITY September 21, 2005 12:15 – 5:30 PM McKimmon Center , NC State University 1101 Gorman Street , Raleigh, NC Reception will follow. This Summit is geared towards creating a more open and cooperative environment among colleges and universities working towards education in sustainability, renewable energy, energy efficiency, and green building design and construction. Registered participants are encouraged to attend the luncheon with Paul Roberts as the keynote speaker. This program will cater to college faculty and administration, especially including community colleges, student groups, and government agencies with an interest in education in sustainable energy. A reception at the NC Solar House will follow in the afternoon. Sponsored by: * NC Solar Center * Coalition of Colleges for Education in Energy Sustainability NC State Energy Office UNC-Chapel Hill Sustainability Office Earth Fare Contact Lyra Rakusin of the NC Solar Center at lyra_rakusin@ncsu.edu or 919-513-7769 September 21, 6:00 PM Koury Auditorium Natural Capitalism - Hunter Lovins, president of Natural Capitalism, Inc. will speak about sustainable development. Her areas of expertise include climate change, green real-estate development, renewable energy, and sustainable business management, among others. Hunter Lovins has published many articles and books on sustainable development, including Natural Capitalism (co-authored with Amory Lovins and Paul Hawken). Please contact Katie Kross is you would like to co-sponsor this event. Kenan-Flagler Business School Sept 22nd – International Car Free Day, events around the Triangle and beyond, more details soon September 23-24, SUSTAINABILITY FAIR @ Central Carolina Community College Pittsboro, NC , Chatham County Campus 8:00 – 4:00 The Central Carolina Community College (CCCC) Sustainability Fair will demonstrate and explore many areas of sustainability through Workshops & Exhibits (Saturday) and a Tour (Friday). During the Fair, half-day workshops will focus on the following topics: * Sustainable agriculture--permaculture & compost * Sustainable transportation & renewable energy--biofuels & electric cars * Sustainable building--green & natural building * Land and water conservancy Exhibits will feature a variety of sustainable products, processes and hands-on demos. During the tour, participants will visit sustainable model projects in building, water recycling, biofuels, agriculture, among others. Sponsored by: * Central Carolina Community College Contact Sandra McMahon at smcmahon@cccc.edu, 919-542-6495 ext 224 or the Continuing Education Office at CCCC, at 919-542-6495 x223. Sept 23-25 – Labor Conf at UNC-CH Tim Prizer c360-7837 tim_prizer@yahoo.com SEPTEMBER 24-26 Hold Bush & Congress Accountable for the Deaths, the Destruction, the Lies, and the Toll on Our Communities & Green Festival Sponsored by United for Peace & Justice and others, www.unitedforpeace.org END THE WAR ON IRAQ - BRING THE TROOPS HOME NOW! Leave no bases behind - End the corporate occupation of Iraq Stop bankrupting our communities - No military recruitment in our schools Sat., 9/24 - Massive March, Rally & Festival Sun., 9/25 - Interfaith Service, Grassroots Training Mon., 9/26 - Lobby Day, Mass Nonviolent Direct Action and Civil Disobedienc More than two years after the illegal and immoral U.S. invasion of Iraq, the nightmare continues. More than 1600 U.S. soldiers have died, at least another 15,000 have been wounded; even the most conservative estimates of Iraqi deaths number in the tens of thousands. Iraq, a once sovereign nation, now lies in ruins under the military and corporate occupation of the United States; U.S. promises to rebuild have not been kept and Iraqis still lack food, water, electricity, and other basic needs. Tuesday, Sept 28 5:30pm Barry Rabe, author of “Statehouse and Greenhouse” speaking at UNC-CH Friday, September 30th – Triangle Area SOA trip Fundraiser at Church of Reconciliation, 110 North Elliott Rd, Chapel Hill. We will have an evening pot luck and auction to raise support for travel to Georgia in late November advocating a transition away from US military support for soldiers complicit in assassinations and other abuses. To get in the loop, contact Wes Hare jhhare@earthlink.net 929-3316. Saturday, October 1 Chapel Hill Area Solar & Green Building Tour, along with the Town of Chapel Hill Solar Roofs Committeee and the NC Sustainable Energy Association: It will probably begin with a brief seminar and brunch on Saturday morning 10am-11am at the Carrboro Century Center, where you can get full info about the Tour (door opens at 9:30am). After the gathering, many homes with solar and green technology in the area will be open for a visit ($10 per person or $15 per vehicle). Some sponsorships are available if you or your business would like to support this year's tour. Friday & Saturday October 7-8, CITCA Retreat –at Camp New Hope Come join us for a great gathering of scores of folks based in the Carolinas doing strong US-Latin America solidarity efforts. Call or email Gail Phares for info or registration at (919)856-9468 citca@bellsouth.net Tuesday, October 18, 7-8:30 PM: at 3 Cups in Westend Courtyard off of West Franklin Street, Chapel Hill On Tuesday, October 18th, we will hold our solar meet-up - a gathering open to the public set up to facilitate education, innovation, and implementation toward more solar energy use in our area. Organized by SURGE and the Town of Chapel Hill solar committee along with support from the NC Solar Center, we will focus our October solar meet-up on Solar at K-12 educational institutions (such as Smith Middle, Rashkis Elementary, Carolina Friends School, and East & Chapel Hill High) at 3 Cups in West Franklin Street’s Westend Courtyard. We hope potential solar customers and interested people will come out to discuss how we can encourage more solar use in our local educational institutions. Location: 3 Cups Westend Courtyard off of West Franklin Street, Chapel Hill Oct 21-22 – Env Justice Summit at Historic Franklinton Ctr in Bricks, Edgecombe Cty amy_lowman@unc.edu 966-1306 Tuesday, Oct 25 –7pm at the Friday Center off of Highway 54 East, Talk on Building a More Sustainable Society by Amory Lovins of the Rocky Mountain Institute & William Schlesinger, Dean of the Duke School of the Environment. NC WARN is organizing the event and SURGE is a cosponsor. Oct 26 – 11:30am lunch gathering/discussion Lovins & Schlesinger a UNC-CH Sustainability Day event Oct 24-29 – Julia Butterfly Hill tour in NC (to Wake Forest, Guilford College, & other campuses) Nov 4-5 – Peace Conf in Fayetteville “Seek Peace & Pursue It: Preaching & Living the Gospel of Peace” at First Baptist Church at 302 Moore Street Late November (18-20) - Trip to the national SOA vigil, let us know if you would like to reserve a spot on the van or bus. General Fall Projects: Campus Activist Trainings: As requested, we aim to help train toward the skill set that will help empower effective civic engagement. Progressive NC Documentary Project: For more info, contact Katian Witchger at katianwitchger@gmail.com Progressive Arts & Music Tour: We will help bring progressive artists and musicians to many campus communities throughout NC. Let us know if you would like to be a part of it/help out with it. Feel free to contact with questions/suggestions: Dennis Markatos-Soriano (919)960-6886 surgenc@yahoo.com www.surgenetwork.org -------------------------------------------------------